My new variety of Dutch iris plant was discovered by me on June 10, 1954, in Heiloo, Holland, on the nursery of Hommes Bulb Co. B.V. as the result of breeding efforts carried on to produce a variety with the same early blooming time as the parent Wedgwood (unpatented) but with a different color, and using the pollen parent Angels Wings (not patented). Because of the distinctive and attractive color, it was taken by me for propagation and successive generations of the resulting plant propagated by root division and grown in the fields and greenhouse at Heiloo, Holland, have demonstrated that its novel color characteristics are firmly fixed and hold true.